El largo camino a la victoria
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Nico hubiera muerto en el Tártaro? ¿En qué hubiera afectado las aventuras de los siete semidioses? Esta historia participa del reto "What If…?" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

_Esta historia participa del reto "What If…?" del foro "El Monte Olimpo_".

* * *

**Nico**

Había pasado tanto tiempo en el Inframundo que pensó que jamás se sentiría así, pero el Tartaro era diferente. El aire enrarecido no lo dejaba respirar bien, y cada bocanada le ardía en la garganta. Tenía los ojos llorosos y el estomago le rugía por el hambre y beber del río Aqueronte no era de gran ayuda. Seguía avanzando en la oscuridad del Tartaro, sosteniendo su espada fuertemente para poder defenderse si se diera el caso.

Sabía que se estaba acercando a las puertas de la muerte, había visto varios monstruos viajar en la misma dirección, pero no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo, o al menos, de poder escapar con vida de ahí. Siguió avanzando con cautela, hasta que vio el elevador frente a él. Estaba tan emocionado que salió de las sombras para dirigirse a las puertas, pero alguien le cerró el paso. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un titán.

"Mierda" pensó al verse rodeado de varios monstruos. Levantó su espada de hierro estigio y comenzó a luchar, sabiendo que no viviría para contarlo. Pensó una última vez en Bianca, quizás se encontrarían cuando él muriera, aunque lo creía poco probable, pensó en Hazel, su hermanastra y lo mucho que se había encariñado con ella, a pesar de que a veces, en su interior, hubiera querido cambiarla por su hermana Bianca y se sintió un terrible hermano. Y por último pensó en Percy y en lo mucho que le gustaría verlo por última vez.

**Percy**

Percy se despertó sobresaltado. Había tenido un sueño horrible, había visto a Nico morir en el Inframundo. Se apartó el sudor con la mano e intentó calmarse. ¿Podría haber sido un simple sueño? Sabía que no, las pesadillas de un semidios, nunca eran "simples sueños", siempre había algo de realidad en ellos.

Se levantó y se reunió con los demás en la cubierta del barco. El aire del mar le despejó la mente y por un instante, se sintió libre, sin ningún peso sobre sus hombros, pero en cuanto vio la mirada inquisitiva de Annabeth, volvió al mundo real. La apartó de los demás y entre susurros le explicó todo lo que había pasado en su sueño. La chica se tapó la boca, pero cuando Percy le preguntó si debían avisarle a Hazel sobre eso, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Primero hay que llegar a Roma, ahí encontraremos la Atenea Partenos y nos ayudará en la lucha contra Gaia, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora para él, es vengarlo— comentó Annabeth.

Percy no estaba seguro de eso, pero decidió seguir el consejo de su novia, al fin y al cabo ella era hija de la diosa de la sabiduría.

**Hazel**

Después de lograr escapar, Hazel, Frank y Leo empezaron a buscar a sus amigos. Los encontraron en el Coliseo, luchando contra dos gigantes mientras Baco miraba a los chicos. Escrutó con la mirada el lugar, pero no encontró a Nico por ningún lugar. Bajó a la arena y se decidió a luchar para sacarles información a los dos gigantes.

—¿Dónde está Nico?— preguntó.

Cuando los dos gigantes gemelos le contaron a Hazel que Nico había muerto y que todo era una trampa para matarlos, ella se había vuelto completamente demente. Estaba tan enojada con los gigantes, que no pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se dejó guiar por la ira.

Piedras preciosas, monedas de oro y cualquier riqueza que Roma había acumulado durante su imperio, salieron del suelo, enterrando a Otis y Efialtes. Los gigantes chillaron y los semidioses aprovecharon la confusión para apartarse. Piper la agarró por el brazo, devolviéndola a la realidad, mientras corrían hacia la salida del Coliseo, pero Baco no los dejó marcharse.

—Interesante— comentó mirando a la hija de Plutón —déjenme el resto a mí.

Y con un rápido movimiento, ambos gigantes se volatizaron. Después de recibir alguna información más, fueron a rescatar a Annabeth.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth no podía creer que había logrado engañar a Aracne, pero cuando la vio caer hacia el Tartaro, sintió un poco de pena por ella. Había logrado salvar la estatua de su madre, pero parecía que eso les había costado mucho más de lo que valía. No había visto nada extraordinario en ella y además, ahora no sabía cómo transportarla hasta el Argo.

Justo cuando Leo estaba haciendo planes para subirla a bordo del barco, una telaraña jaló del tobillo a la chica arrastrándola hacia el borde del foso. Percy se dio cuenta de ello e intentó frenar la caída de la chica, sin mucho éxito. Para su fortuna, Hazel reaccionó a tiempo y sacó su spatha, para cortar los hilos que estaban enredados en el tobillo roto de la chica. Con un último esfuerzo, Percy logró alzarla y ponerla finalmente a salvo, a tiempo para que Frank y Jason los sacaran a los tres.

**Jason**

Cuando Hazel comentó que debían ir a Grecia, a la Casa de Hades, supo que tendrían que pasar por el famoso cetro de Dioclesiano. Cuando comenzó a explicarle a los demás su plan, se sintió un poco estúpido. ¿Qué harían con un ejército de zombies? Ni siquiera estaba el chico del Inframundo con ellos y no sabía si Hazel pudiera manejarlo. Además se suponía que estaba perdido, o algo parecido.

Por suerte, en cuanto Jason, seguido por Piper, llegó al palacio de Dioclesiano, vio aquel extraño ángel (o eso parecía) que los llevó ante el dios del amor. Una vez frente a él, la pareja le contó sobre su necesidad de tener el cetro.

—No tienen nada interesante que darme, ¿Por qué les entregaría el cetro?— preguntó Eros.

—Porque quieres entregárnoslo— respondió Piper haciendo uso de su poder, pero el dios se rió.

—¿Crees poder hechizar a un dios?— preguntó con sorna y desapareció en un remolino de humo, antes que los chicos pudieran rebatir.

Desconsolados, regresaron al barco y les contaron a sus amigos que no habían podido obtener el cetro, tendrían que arreglárselas solos.

**Leo**

Leo no se sintió tan emocionado cuando llegaron a Epiro. Al adentrarse en la casa de Hades, tuvo el mal presentimiento que quizás no volvería a salir de ahí. Metió la mano en su cinturón y sacó algunas tuercas, con las que jugueteó para relajarse.

Cuando llegaron a una encrucijada, escuchó como Hazel explicaba el camino que debía seguir, pero en cuanto siguió a la chica por el camino, un ruido a su espalda lo alertó. Se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver como Percy y Annabeth escapaban por los pelos de ser aplastados por el techo.

—¡Chicos! ¿Están bien?— se oyó desde el otro lado.

—Nosotros sí, ¿ustedes?— gritó Leo para hacerse escuchar, pero el sonido inconfundible de los monstruos le indicó que estaban en problemas.

Hazel comenzó a gritar desesperada, tratando de remover las piedras para poder abrir el camino a sus amigos, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

—Tenemos que seguir— dijo Annabeth mirando a Hazel. Aún se sentía culpable de no haberle dicho de la muerte de Nico, pero tendrían que seguir adelante o todo habría sido en vano.

**Frank**

Saber que Hazel y sus amigos estaban a salvo, le dio un poco de valor al chico. Se transformó en un gran oso y comenzó a atacar los monstruos que se acercaban a ellos. Piper estaba lanzando comida con su cornucopia, mientras Jason usaba corrientes de aire a su favor, impidiéndoles o dificultándoles la avanzada a los monstruos. Cuando el grupo de atacantes empezó a disminuir hasta quedar reducido a la nada, se volteó hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa.

—Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensaba— comentó alegre.

Jason asintió y tomó a Piper por la cintura, volando sobre los escombros hacia la entrada de un túnel, mientras Frank se preparaba para transformarse en un águila y hacer lo mismo.

—¡Cuidado!— gritó la chica.

Frank se giró rápidamente, justo a tiempo para ver un grupo de Empousai lanzarse sobre él.

**Piper**

La chica ahogó un grito al ver a uno de sus amigos sucumbir frente a ella, cuando estaban tan cerca del final. Por suerte, Jason la regresó a la realidad y comenzaron a correr por el túnel tomados de la mano.

No supo ni cómo llegaron frente a las Puertas de la Muerte, ni cómo Hazel logró vencer a la poderosa hechicera que las resguardaba, pero rápidamente entendieron que no podrían cerrarlas tan fácilmente. Cuando cortaron las cadenas que mantenían las Puertas fijas, nada pasó. Piper supo que algo iba mal cuando vio a Annabeth y Hazel intercambiar una mirada sombría.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó la hija de Afrodita, mirando a ambas chicas.

—Las Puertas tienen que cerrarse también del otro lado— murmuró Hazel.

Un silencio incomodo se interpuso entre el pequeño grupo. Leo sacó algunas tuercas de su cinturón para pensar en una solución, Jason cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro, al parecer, también pensando. Vio a Percy y Annabeth intercambiar una mirada y como la chica negaba con la cabeza, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

—Yo iré— mencionó el chico al final.

Annabeth iba a protestar, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, pues Hazel intervino.

—No Percy, debo ir yo. Recuerda que el Inframundo es mi hogar— y en un susurro añadió —. Debería estar muerta, no aquí entre los vivos.

Nadie replicó. Piper supo que no serviría de nada intentar convencer a su amiga de cambiar de idea, no después de haber perdido a su hermano y a su novio en el camino.

—Buena suerte— fue lo único que dijo cuando Hazel entró al elevador.

Esperaron hasta que vieron las puertas sacudirse, seguros que por fin la hija de Plutón había logrado cerrarlas. Sin embargo, nadie se sentía con ganas de festejar.

—Hora de encontrar la salida— comentó Leo intentando levantar el humor del grupo —, tenemos que arruinarle el día a Gaia.

Notas:

Quedó un poco extraño, pero bueno la verdad es que me apunté hace unos días, salí de viaje y acabo de volver, así que me puse a terminarlo ahora. Lo revisé, pero si encuentran errores o incongruencias, no duden en hacérmelo saber xD


End file.
